Four Words
by Swiftchanted
Summary: It had started with a simple smile, the night of Madison Square Garden, when she had looked over her shoulder and shot him a smile. And now here he was, preparing to say the most important four words of his entire life.


**It is 12:22 AM and this suddenly popped in my head. Enjoy ;)**

* * *

><p>Four words was all it took to make or break a person.<p>

He fumbled, ever so nervously as he waited for the right cue. Did she listen to the text messages and notes he had left her? Would he finally get his chance to utter those four words, along with how he felt to the girl he loved most? He hoped that she would hear him out. Hoped that she would take the time to feel what he felt, understand what he was trying to get across to her.

Ever since they'd met, he had never exactly thought her to be the girl that he would be asking this question. It just never crossed his mind. But lately, that had been the only thing to run through his mind. Asking her. Being with her every hour, every minute of every day and never leaving her side. He wanted to hold his arms around her and never let her go; keep her safe from whatever harm the world might have had in store for her.

It had started with a simple smile, the night of Madison Square Garden, when she had looked over her shoulder and shot him a smile. One that had more feelings than he knew he'd ever feel in his entire life. She was not a simplistic person, there was so much more to her than he'd ever imagined, and it hungered him. He wanted to know more.

On the plane ride back home, he'd sat beside her, and despite all of her confused looks and questions, he had simply said, "Just because." Just because he wanted to know more about her. Just because he wanted to get closer to the real her, to find out what she was all about. They had spent the five hour flight talking about anything and everything-from their dreams about the future all the way to wondering if Lemonade Mouth had the possibility of becoming a worldwide phenomenon. She had looked him square in the eye, and with a determined gleam in her eyes, she had responded with, "I know we will. Look who this band's made up of." She had fallen asleep with her head on his shoulder. Not intentionally, but so innocently of an accident that it was sugar coated. Not intentionally, though.

Things for the two of them had skyrocketed from that point. From the secret in the dark closet romantic movie nights on the couch in his basement, all the way up to the Valentine's Day when he had given her roses in front of the band. He chuckled as he remembered her embarrassed face; it was so sweet and genuinely adorable.

None of the others knew this side of her. The sweet, romantic, soft side of her that made her so adorable and yet so sexy. He admired that about her; she knew how to make something so racy a lot more safe and sweet and she knew how to make something so feather light hardcore. Just another thing about her that kept him on his toes.

He remembered the very night they had shared their first kiss. They had been on The Music Scene for the second time, and Moxie had gone down the line asking about relationships. Everyone had responded with who they were paired off with, and the two of them sat down at the very end. He had taken a glance at her, and she looked very nervous. They had yet to announce what had been going on between the two of them, and she was nervous of what everyone would think. Moxie had looked at him and asked, "So how about you? Are you in a relationship with anyone?" He didn't even take another glance at her before he responded. "Yes, I am. With the most beautiful, amazing, talented girl sitting next to me." She had gasped a little, and was blushing deeply. He rested a hand on her thigh and leaned over to softly kiss her. She was obviously surprised; whistles and applause erupted from the crowd and she smiled a bit into the kiss. He pulled away slowly, not wanting to part from her lips. He looked at her and her face was deep red. Just another thing that made him even crazier for her, that sweet little blush of hers.

After that, things had gotten very serious between the two. Ever since the band had graduated from high school, and then college, they had all rented apartments in the same building. He'd spent almost every day in her apartment when she wasn't at work, and if he wasn't at her apartment she was at his. Her stories of the days at the studio enlightened him-he could listen to her talk for hours on end and never get tired of listening.

They had often stayed up late at night, talking about the future and what it held for them. Lemonade Mouth was still a fairly popular band, and the band all saw each other at least three times a week whether it was working on new music or just having lunch together. She was still close with the other girls, and he had overheard them many of times on whether he would ever ask her to marry him. He had chuckled to himself when she had shrugged and replied, "I don't know. Remember who we're talking about here."

Three days previous, he had headed out after she had left for work to meet his best girl friend who had been married first out of the band. "I need some advice," he had said the second he saw her. She had smiled sympathetically.

"You want to propose to her, don't you?" So she knew why he was there. He had nodded sheepishly. Did she know what it was like, making this big of a decision? Of course she did; she had to decide whether or not she'd want to walk down an aisle in a white dress and get married. "Do it. She wants you to. She tells us all the time that she wants to get married, but she's scared of rushing you into the idea."

They had spent the next hour discussing on where he should propose, when he should propose, and more importantly, what ring. He needed a woman's help on picking out a ring for her; he knew that if he tried deciding alone he'd be hopelessly lost. She had helped him decide on what kind of ring to get her, so when he did go to the jewelry store he'd know what to ask for and what to end up buying. After buying the ring- which happened to be a white gold large carat princess cut ring with diamonds all around the band- he had gone to ask for permission to marry her.

He believed in tradition, so he had taken off for her house to make sure that marrying her was okay with her father. To his luck, her father had happily agreed, welcoming him into the family with the lingering four words. "Make my daughter happy."

The next two days had been a blur to him- he had to keep the secret from her, when the entire band knew that he planned on proposing. She had continually asked everyone if they knew something she didn't, but they had all kept a straight face and denied everything. It was probably the hardest on him; knowing that he had to lie to her face in order to keep the secret. He hoped to God that she wasn't the type that could see straight through people.

He had slipped her a note under her apartment door that morning, telling her that he would not be around for the day and that he would see her that night at the Lemonade Mouth concert. She had been so confused. She called around asking if they knew where he'd be or what he was doing, but they had all seemed just as surprised as she was. They knew nothing. So she'd put the phone back on the receiver sighing. When she'd gotten to the arena that night, he had paid no attention to her. What was going on? None of the others seemed to be picking up on this weird behavior except for her. She'd then retreated into her dressing room for the remaining time until they were called up. Sitting in her room wearing the unusual lavender dress and silver Stilettos that someone had left in her dressing room, she looked into the mirror and sighed.

Three hours later, they'd finished playing the expected set. The crowd was still burning with excitement, like a firecracker that never seemed to fizzle out but just kept popping and popping. She figured that they'd be doing a few extra songs, maybe an encore or two, but nothing more. Suddenly, she saw him stand up and head to the front. What on earth was happening? The band backed up respectively with smiles plastered on their faces. He grabbed the microphone and began to speak.

"How's everyone doing tonight?" The crowd responded with even more cheers and excitement. He smiled, and continued talking. "So everyone knows how me and," then pointing to her with a smile on his own face, "Stella are dating, right?" She raised an eyebrow as he motioned for her to step up. Stella stepped up to where he was at, a nervous and confused look on her face.

"What are you doing?" she mumbled quietly. He beamed down on her.

"Everyone in the crowd knows how Scott and Mo got married last April?" The crowd let out a collective yeah, and Stella looked even more confused at this point. Where on earth was he taking this? "Well, hopefully there will be another Lemonade Mouth wedding very soon."

Everyone aww-ed as he bent down on one knee in front of Stella and pulled out a black velvet box from his pocket. Her hands had flown up to her mouth as she gasped. "Stella Marie, ever since the plane ride coming back from Madison Square six years ago, I've been hopelessly, madly, and irrevocably in love with you. The way you laugh when I screw up in public, the annoyed glares you give me when I mess up your takeout order, the way the sunlight makes your eyes dance, the soft little smiles and blushes you have when I romantically embarrass you in public, everything about you. The past six years with you have been the best of my life because I've had you by my side every step of the way. Whenever you were hurt, I'd hurt along with you. Whenever you'd get upset I'd always go and find who had hurt you and make them pay for their actions. Whenever you'd complain that you were fat or ugly or untalented, I would always tell you that you were the most beautiful girl to walk the face of this earth, and I don't ever want to stop that. I want to spend every day from here on out with you. I want to see your face first thing when I wake up and the last thing before I go to sleep. I want to be with you for the rest of my life. Stella, you complete me in any and every way possible, and I love you with all of my heart and soul no matter what you'll say or do to me," Stella was freely crying along with many of the fan girls in the audience and Mo and Olivia. He opened up the box and revealed the ring, the bright spotlights catching it and making the diamonds sparkle. "Stella Marie Yamada, will you make me the happiest man on this planet tonight and marry me?" he choked out as tears filled his eyes.

She looked at him, tears running down her face. "Yes," she whispered with a smile folding out on her face. He took the ring out of the folds in the box and slipped it onto her trembling ring finger. He stood up with a smile on his face as she leaned in and kissed him full on the mouth. The crowd applauded and cheered as the two broke apart into a tight hug and he spun her around.

Mo took that moment to step up and hug Stella. Olivia followed in pursuit and the three stayed tightly knit in their little group hug. Stella wiped her eyes and whispered to the two of them, "You knew this whole time didn't you?" Mo chuckled.

"Who do you think was the one who told him to marry you and not to wait around anymore? Who do you think helped him with the ring idea? Who do you think put that outfit in your dressing room? Surely not the guys!" Mo chuckled. "Congrats Stell."

Stella gave them one more lingering hug as the guys passed her, patting her on the back or giving her a hug congratulating her. She was engaged. She was going to get married. The thought was now fresh in her head and didn't plan on leaving her head for a long, long while. Stella walked back up to where her fiancé was and kissed his cheek. "I love you Charlie." She nuzzled her head in the crook of his neck and grasped his hand as he beamed down on her.

"I love you too, Mrs. Delgado."

* * *

><p><strong>So I hoped I stayed vague enough to keep you guys at guessing who on earth was going to get married. This was so much fun to write (I think it's the first Starlie proposal out there...) and I will admit…I got choked up during Charlie's proposal speech. I may turn this into a small story; just a collection of proposal oneshots with my favorite LM couples. And I noticed that I always seem to be bringing up a plane ride in a lot of my fanfics...As the Thunder Rolls, Baby Please Don't Go, this, I know there's gonna be a plane ride scene in Our Spotlight that's way different but still...should I write the spoken-of-but-never-fully-explained plane ride that seems to go down in practically every one of my Starlie stories? Let me know what you think ;) <strong>


End file.
